


Ms. Titch

by eldritchcatpossum (skinsuit)



Series: Ms. Titch the cat. [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cat centric fic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, LonelyEyes, M/M, Peter is secretly a discworld fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/eldritchcatpossum
Summary: The Tundra has a ship's cat, Peter brings her on land, she becomes a pet.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard + cat, Peter Lukas + cat, Peter Lukas/Elias Bouchard (background)
Series: Ms. Titch the cat. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011729
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Ms. Titch

Peter wasn’t exactly sure where the cat had come from. She was a calico with a crumpled ear and a sour expression, but she somehow ended up on the Tundra. It was good, pest control after all, that was her role and that was all. Then one night, he left his cabin door open. A mistake really, because the crumple ear’d cat had wandered in and he found her sleeping at the foot of his bed. He picked her up, gingerly, trying to avoid her claws, and that’s when she did it. She nuzzled him, with her chin and gazed upwards in adoration. She was JUST a cat and didn’t understand what he was. So he put her down outside the door, closing it or so he thought. In the following days, He continued to ignore her, ignore her sleeping on his bed, ignore her at meals, any food he left behind was just incidental. Ignore her rubbing against his leg, the fact he stroked her head once in a while was just… a bad habit, one he’d break eventually.

She had a job and that was mousing. He did admit he loved watching her bring to him, that rat it was quite a big dead rat, as a prize, well most of a rat. She grew on him. It was like those discworld books, a crew member left behind a copy of: ‘Wyrd Sisters’ which he happened to pick up, and skim through idly. But before he knew it, he was buying discworld books for himself, keeping them tucked away in his cabin things like the cat, and the books ate at the edges the loneliness. That and Elias, when he was on land, he happened to share a flat with Elias Bouchard, they were married, did he love the awful little man? He couldn’t say-- they didn’t share a bedroom, they did share a space.

He’d named the cat Ms. Titch. She never followed him into the lonely, but would wait for him, on his bed, sprawled out half dozing and lazily stare at him and yawn  
When he left the ship, he brought Ms. Titch to the flat he shared with Elias. Animals didn’t like Elias, he was unnatural. Dogs would growl at him, birds flew away, squirrels would attack Elias on sight, even the fish he’d attempted to keep in a tank, had all jumped out and died . Ms. Titch, however, upon exiting her carrier, walked up to Elias purring and rolled over on her back, belly in the air. Elias was utterly charmed. When he read the paper in the morning, she’d be on his lap or nearby. She was old by now, all the years as a ship’s cat and stray on the docks, had not been easy for her.  
She’d been used to sleeping on the cold metal floor of the tundra, now she had a heated bed (for her arthritis). She’d eaten vermin and scraps for all her life, now Elias fed her the finest raw food money he could buy. She had a cat tree in their flat by the window where she’d look out at the London skyline, just like Elias.  
Peter didn’t mind, after all she still slept in his bed.  
He wondered what Elias’s employees would think of their terrifying boss, crouching down to rub the head of an old cat, while he told in sweet tones what a muffin she was.  
Peter didn’t mind, because she wasn’t a muffin, she was a titchy-witchy, little fuzz lady. She was Ms. Titch, and every cold, cruel bastard they brought into the flat was greeted like an old dear friend. Every good person was treated with suspicion or at right hostility. Poor Martin who was tasked once of her bringing to the vet, was mauled and hissed at. Oh well, black hearted Ms.Titch. He would give her a rub under the chin for that.


End file.
